


Pls help me find this fic

by HarryxLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Sugar Baby Louis, gold digger louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryxLouis/pseuds/HarryxLouis
Summary: So I have seen people trying to find old fics and I’m also trying to find one where Harry is a Lawyer who owns his own law firm and also teaches on a campus I think, where Louis also attends. Louis is basically a gold digger because of a family members death but in the end actually falls in love with Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pls help me find this fic

Idk what to put here but pls help me!! I been looking for it for a while now and I feel like it may have been deletes but I have faith.


End file.
